A Life Together
by Misty598
Summary: Fred's last wish was for Hermione and George to get married, but why?
1. Prologue

George sat on Fred's old bed, a neatly folded piece of parchment clutched tightly in his left hand; his other hand was occupied by Hermione's. Fred wrote a dying wish, and only Fred and Hermione were addressed to read it.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Hermione who had been silently crying nodded and wiped her eyes on her right sleeve. George shakily opened the parchment that was sealed with wax. Hermione rested her head on George's shoulder; they both started to read;

_Dear George Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger,_

_If you are reading this you survived the war, congratulations, and unfortunately I did not. I only have a few things to say, as I realize how much this may hurt you to read. George, do not blame yourself for what happened, if you do I will find a way to kick your arse. _

_Hermione, I am in love with you and always will be, I miss our relationship, I know I do and always will. Now for my last wish. George, you must marry Hermione. I have reasoning, 75% of my love was in Hermione and 25% in George, no just kidding. Half of the love I mustered while I was alive went to George, and the other half Hermione. Therefore for me to be whole in the hearts and memory of the Weasley family, I would prefer you two to marry and have twelve kids. No joking again! You don't have to have any kids, just please be legally married. Or you know what? Make mom happy, have one kid. _

_One last thing time, I love you George, you were and still are an amazing brother. Hermione, I love you and always will, even though you are marrying my twin brother._

_Sincerely,_

_Fredrick Weasley_

_(P.S. Who says you can't play jokes when you're dead?)_


	2. Getting Used To The Change

Hermione sat on the edge of George's bed in the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, she re-read Fred's last letter for the thousandth time and her eyes were moist and her heart was heavy. Why had Fred suggested in his last letter that her and his twin brother get married? George was currently in the shower, he and Hermione had been living together since they read the letter, they weren't married. . . Yet. Hermione let tears fall onto the smooth parchment, this was truly bizarre, the whole family had said so when George and Hermione announced they were not going to be getting married. It just didn't click in Hermione's mind, and she was he brightest witch of her age.

She sat there, dampening the parchment with her tears that began to fall rapidly. She was so in love with Fred, no one, not a single soul could replace her love for him, not even his twin brother. Fred knew that. Fred definitely knew that Hermione couldn't spend her life with anyone else, but why did he say his twin brother?

Of course she and George didn't _have _to get married, but they both loved Fred so dearly, were they really going to disobey his last dying wish? Of course not. Hermione then folded the parchment in half and slid it back into the envelope before putting it back into her bedside table. She leaned back on the bed, and she had to have at least one kid, that was _not _happening anytime soon. She then heard the shower turn off, she quickly dried her tears on her sleeve, and she would not have George see her crying over his deceased brother. Twin. Other half. It felt extremely selfish to cry over someone that George was much closer to, she didn't have the heart to put him through more pain and tears than he already had to go through.

George immerged from the bathroom in a brown button down shirt and black trousers, his red hair had the illusion of being extremely bright against the colors of his clothes. Steam trailed out of the bathroom from behind him, and Hermione couldn't help but let her eyes fill with tears again as she realized how much he looked like his brother.

She got off the bed quickly and turned her back towards George.

"Do you want some dinner?" She asked in the most normal voice she could muster. She just stared out at the dark street of Diagon Alley, trying to hold her emotions in until she could just get out of George's sight.

"That would be great, thanks 'Mione." He said; she heard the bed squeak as he sat on it. She hurried out of the room and into the kitchen, where she didn't hold back, she burst into tears. She sat on the ground, the counter shielding her if George were to walk in, and cried as softly as she could, but it was extremely hard to keep everything in.

Minutes later she got up; George still was in his room. She started preparing his favorite dinner, which was the same as Fred's, spaghetti.

George sat on the bed, his damp hair curtaining his face, hot tears stung his eyes. They felt like fire when they finally rolled down his cheeks, but he wouldn't let Hermione see him cry, she'd been, and still was in love with his brother. George didn't know what it was like to be in love, so he couldn't compare Hermione's emotional pain to his, but he definitely knew she was just as much as a mess as he was. It was getting harder to hide his emotional distress from Hermione. He hung his head and let the tears fall silently for minutes to come. Hermione was still in the kitchen, she must be preparing dinner the muggle way, Fred always talked about her amazing muggle cooking. More tears fell. The thought of his brother even made him cry, the happy thoughts made everything worse. Like the time they'd escaped Hogwarts, or the time they'd first opened the shop, it was all too much for Georges mind or heart.

About two hours later dinner was ready, neither of them commented on the unnecessary time it took to prepare, mostly because both of the two had used that time to let their real emotions out.

"It tastes great Hermione." George said shoving a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Thank you." Hermione said not making eyes contact; she didn't know if she could look him in the eye, see Fred and hold it together yet.

Those two sentences were the only two things said over dinner.

Right after dinner Hermione changed into pajama's and went to bed, When George said goodnight she didn't answer, pretending to be asleep, but really tears were drenching her pillow. When Hermione didn't answer George didn't figure she was asleep, he caught on to what she was doing too quickly, and she was avoiding talking to him at all. He looked too much like Fred. Hermione couldn't handle that yet. He couldn't even look in the mirror anymore. Why would Fred want this? The question stumped him, Hermione was being tortured by George's presence, the resemblance of his deceased twin too much for her, and didn't Fred figure this was bound to happen if he'd died? What the bloody hell was he thinking? Thoughts ran through Georges head, but everything just made his heart sink lower, now was he thinking badly of his dead twin? That was just horrible, but why did he want Hermione to be so tortured? It was only their third day living together and she had only made eye contact a total of three times, and two of which were by accident.

George couldn't stand Hermione being so upset, but every time he looked at Hermione he sometimes saw characteristics of Fred she picked up, like how she twiddled her thumbs when she was bored, or how when she was clearly upset she would turn away from everyone but herself, of course Fred turned away from everyone but George, but George knew Hermione couldn't come to George with anything just yet. The way Hermione sometimes acted like Fred secretly killed George too.

Now the question of why Fred wanted this really burned in Georges' mind, all they were doing was killing each other, not physically but mentally. Did Fred want the two he loved most to suffer? No of course not, he would want them to be happy, but living together was not going to solve that. In the letter they had to have at least one kid, for Merlin's sake _Fred_ didn't even take Hermione's virginity, did he really expect his twin to? George thought Hermione as nothing more than a sister! Was his brother's mind really that twisted? Everything suddenly dawned on George; Fred wanted George to fall in love with Hermione. But that couldn't happen. Of course not, Fred had plans to marry her and now George had to fall in love with her? What kind of crap was this? Tears started to soak Georges pillow, and eventually he fell asleep, his mind still racing.

The night went on; both of the people sleeping in the bed were crying in their sleep, the horrible sight of Fred's dead corpse was forever burned in their memories.

The morning came quickly, neither Fred nor Hermione got any more than three hours of sleep.

The two awoke at precisely the same time, 5:50 a.m. Hermione made breakfast as usual, pancakes and coffee, as George sat on the couch and read a book, Hermione noticed the book as one of Fred's favorites.

The days just crept on; Hermione didn't make intentional eye contact with George until day 30.

"Hermione." George said. They were both sitting on the bed.

"Yes?" She said, turning and looking straight into George's eyes, so similar to Fred's.

"We need to get married." He said sternly, his lips twitched slightly at the word 'married'. Wasn't it too early to be smiling? But Hermione realized she two had a very slight smile on her lips.

"Okay, when and where?" She asked.

"I don't want anything big. . . Er, unless you do?" He said in a questioning tone.

"No, I don't. I think we should just have your family." Hermione said. Tears welled in her eyes at the quick thought about her mom and dad, who didn't know who she was. A tear spilled over.

"Considering my mom and dad don't know they have a daughter." She said, George moved closer to her on the bed and put a friendly comforting arm around her.

"My families big enough to share." He said, Hermione thought she saw his eyes shine, because now his family was one short.

Hermione rested her head on George's shoulder and he rubbed her back gently.

"So it's settled, we will be getting married. How about Tuesday?" George said in a slightly humorous tone, Hermione smiled, the sentence sounded funny to her. But the smile instantly faded, the reason of the marriage occurred to her again.

"Sure." Hermione said, George saw that her eyes were still glistening with tears, and he continued to rub her back, she eventually fell asleep on the bed, checking the time he realized it was only 6:30 p.m. George covered Hermione in a blanket and went to go make the both of them dinner, she didn't anymore troubles tonight.

Hermione awoke to her pillow once again cold at wet, but this time, she couldn't feel George's presence next to her. She got up carefully and wandered into the main room then into the kitchen, to find George standing over the stove, stirring something in a pot.

"George?" Hermione asked. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You're up." He said, you could tell the smile was strained.

"Yeah, I would have made dinner don't worry—" She began, George cut her off.

"Hermione, you've had enough worries tonight, I took care of it, and I even tried to make—" George peered at the cookbook in front of him"— Macaroni and Cheese."

"That's very sweet of you George." She said, walking over and taking the spoon from him and beginning to stir.

"But I think I got it from here." Hermione finished, George gave a sigh of relief and walked over to the couch.

_This is going to be an interesting marriage_ Hermione thought stirring the macaroni nonchalantly staring blankly at the knobs on the stove.


	3. Grieving and Marriage Laws

They got married, simple as that. Hermione Granger and George Weasley were married. They only had a small get together in the Weasley's garden, just like Bill and Fleur's, but without Death Eaters. The man that married the two was also the man at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and he did not require that the two kiss, so Hermione and George just hugged. Mrs. Weasley was teary eyed during the whole ceremony, maybe because she secretly knew that Hermione and Fred were going to get married after the war, not Hermione and George.

Hermione and George didn't stay for their own reception, they just headed straight back to the flat, and Hermione couldn't control her emotions. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad, she was married, but not to the right man, but pretty damn close.

"Well, were married. Just like Freddie wanted." George said as they came through the front door, Hermione's eyes started to water uncontrollably. George soon realized what he did.

"Hermione— I'm so sorry, I know this is hard for you, hell, it's hard for me but we need to learn to use his name." Hermione nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, but they remained wet. George frowned and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Imisshimsomuch" She sobbed into his shoulder, ruining his brown suede dress coat.

"I do too 'Mione." He said. George didn't realize he had used Fred's nickname for her, which only made her sob harder. He carefully moved her to the couch, and sat next to her.

He kept his arm around her until only a few tears were falling, and she eventually spoke up.

"I was in love with him George."

"I know, and he was my brother." George said. He felt his eyes began to water also.

"I know, I feel so selfish, he had to have meant more to you then me, I'm sorry." Hermione said quickly, the tears beginning to fire up again.

"Are you apologizing for crying?" George asked, looking at her, she looked at him, and smiled slightly.

"I guess so." He laughed and pulled her into a hug, Hermione took in his scent, and he even smelt like Fred.

"This is never how I imagined my wedding night." Hermione said at last. George squeezed her shoulders tightly.

"Never how I imagined my wedding night either." George whispered. Hermione rested her head on Georges shoulder.

"Now how about some dinner?" George said quietly, Hermione nodded. He got up and she followed.

"I'm going to help, I mean I'm the wife, I'm supposed to be making you dinner." She said. George gave a weak smile.

"That might be how it works for muggles, or other wizards, but you do not have to wait on me Hermione. You just sit and relax." George said seriously, she smiled.

"At least let me get the tear stains out of your jacket." She said, she pointed her wand at the wet spot on George's shoulder used the hot air charm to dry it.

Hermione could really get used to living with George. Especially because he was a good friend, a good friend that might be able to get her through one of the toughest times in her life, and maybe she could help him through his brother's death as well.

The days passed, Hermione was still crying on a daily basis, George made sure to comfort her every time, and one time when he lost it completely she was there for him, all night.

The clock read 3:35 a.m.; George sat up straight and started crying, just crying. He thought it might be able to help, but it couldn't. One half of him was completely gone forever. Hermione awoke to the sound of the crying man next to her, and instantly pulled him into a hug. He cried on her shoulder for at least two hours, before he started to get more tired.

Hermione placed his pillow in her lap and had him lie on it, she ran her fingers through his hair, massaged his scalp, and rubbed his back until he was sound asleep. She couldn't even imagine how hard it had to be for George.

"Good night, Georg— Sweetie." Hermione said, she might as well get used to calling her friend, who she thought of a as a brother 'sweetie'. Then it occurred to her, Fred said they had to have at least on kid. She had to shag George. She felt like laughing out loud, and throwing up all at the same time.

About a month passed since Hermione and George's marriage, and Hermione didn't cry so consistently, as Fred only had some moments where he was a wreck.

George decided to close the shop for a year; he didn't think he could go back to work just yet. He had enough Galleons in the bank to support Hermione and himself until he could reopen, so that wasn't a worry.

The two were sitting at the table, eating breakfast as they did every other morning, when a patronus jumped through the door and landed dead center in the middle of the table, scaring Hermione half to death for a moment, before realizing it was Molly's patronus.

"Hello dears, I just wanted to let you both know that the Ministry is passing a marriage law, you don't have to worry about it, but the problem is what it requires, since so many wizards were lost in the war each couple will be assigned a number of kids to have. I checked with Arthur and you will be getting these numbers soon, he also hinted that you might be given the number two. Another downside is that the Ministry is checking the marriages; to make sure they're not doing what you both are doing, just sitting around being friends. They require you both to have sexual intercourse by the time they come and check, yes they can check, I know how strange it sounds also. Arthur also said that they will be coming around anytime in the next two weeks." The patronus vanished, and Hermione felt like she was actually going to vomit.

"So, we have to shag, in the next two weeks?" George asked weakly. Hermione nodded; her face was horror-struck.

"And we have to have two kids." George said again, his expression slightly lighter.

"What if I can't get pregnant? We _have_ to have kids, or else we'll probably get thrown in Azkaban!" Hermione said, her eyes getting teary, George instantly moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Hermione, don't worry. I know this is going to be hard for you; you have to give your virginity to the wrong guy, and have two of his kids. But I promise it will all be okay in a few years' time.

Hermione smiled weakly, but tears started to roll down her cheeks. George waved his wand and cleaned up breakfast before getting Hermione to her feet and guiding her to the couch, he sat her down and he sat on the edge of the coffee table so he was directly in front of her.

"Hermione, please. Just trust me; it's going to be okay." She nodded weakly and George placed a soft kiss on her forehead, Hermione almost wished the obnoxious-joking around George was with her right now, but she was scared that part of him died alongside with Fred.

"George?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me laugh?" George smiled.

"Of course." He replied.


	4. Firsts

Hermione awoke early the next morning, her nerves were so on end she could barely think, hell with sleeping. She laid in bed and watched George sleep, as weird as it sounds it caused her to relax, to look at his sleeping figure, knowing when he slept it was his, or both of their escape from the horrible reality they both faced. Hermione realized one thing, the sun hadn't even come up yet, it was still dark. She kept turning over, trying to get back to sleep but nothing worked, she turned to face George, then back and when her back was facing him she felt two arms grab her waist lightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered in a sleepy tone, she then realized all of the movement had woken him up.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I can't sleep, and there's just so much to think about." Hermione said. She now turned to face George, who still had his eyes half closed.

"Okay, 'Mione if whatever you're thinking about is keeping you up, you need to talk about it." George said, he yawned before hoisting himself up and leaning against the headboard. Hermione was in no mood to protest, her sleepless state was making her miserable, she needed her sleep.

"Well, there's the obvious fact, why we're here." She said, also sitting up.

"Then there's the fact that we have to shag, and that's not exactly mind-easing." She said, blushing.

"Well, it certainly won't be the worst experience of your life." George scoffed, feigning offense.

"Sorry! I mean, I didn't mean it that way! I mean— just never mind. I'll just try and go back to sleep—" Hermione said quickly. George wrapped his arm around her shoulders keeping her upright before she could lie back down.

"Hermione, it's okay, I was only joking. Please, calm down. It's okay, it will be okay, and I told you this." George said.

"George, we haven't even had our first kiss!" Hermione said; the anxiety of everything was boiling inside her. George looked at her for a few moments, then gently moved his arm from around her shoulders and placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and gently placed his lips to hers, and Hermione froze, she wasn't expecting it. George's lips tasted sweet, and Hermione melted into him.

George broke their kiss and looked into Hermione's brown eyes.

"Now we have had our first kiss, now how about some coffee?" George asked smiling. Hermione smiled too. Kissing George wasn't anything compared to kissing Fred, but George was a good kisser.

Hermione followed George down to the kitchen where he brewed a cup of coffee by hand; they started doing little things the muggle way, George insisted on making the extra effort sometimes just to make Hermione comfortable.

They both sat at the kitchen counter in the flat, drinking their coffee. The windows clearly showed that it was still very early in the morning.

"Hermione, I know I just got you calmed down, but we need to talk about when were— Er going to—" George didn't even want to finish his sentence; Hermione nodded and looked into her cup of coffee.

"George, it's Tuesday now, and the Ministry is coming in a week, so that gives us six or seven days." Hermione said logically.

He nodded. This was going to be the most awkward experience of her life.

George made Hermione breakfast, scrambled eggs and sausage, while she tapped her fingers worriedly against the counter, watching him.

"Hermione, love, please calm down." George said. She kept tapping her fingers like she didn't hear him. He smiled at her before placing the plate of food in front of her. She kept tapping her fingers and George lightly put his hand over hers, halting the tapping. She looked up at him.

"Calm down, you're okay, okay?" George said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay." Hermione said looking into his eyes, she broke the contact and picked up her fork and began eating. George smiled, she was one funny girl, but could he ever fall _in love_ with her? No. Of course not. George walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, he needed to relax.

Hermione ate her breakfast, listening to the running water of the shower; could she ever fall for George? No. She was in love with his brother. This was by far the most confusing thing she had to sort out by herself, all she knew was that she missed Fred, she missed his warm touch and gentle kisses. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell into her eggs.

George got out of the shower and toweled off, he put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt, but even a hot shower couldn't calm him, he now knew how Hermione felt 24/7. He thought about how his heart felt like only half, how he felt so empty, even though the other person Fred gave his heart to was on the other side of the wall. He remembered how he said in the letter that his family needed to be whole, so the two of them needed to be together. _That's it!_ George thought, he jumped up and walked into the kitchen, Hermione was crying. She must have been thinking about what he had.

"Hermione, come here." George said. She got up and fell into his open arms, he hugged her close to him, and he knew Fred would want them to be close, not so distant. He kissed her forehead; he could still hear muffled sniffles coming from Hermione.

"I think it's time we take a trip to the Burrow." He said, starting to slowly rock Hermione back and forth, soothing her.

George and Hermione took off towards the Burrow; George had no intended reason to go, just to see if Fred was right, by him and Hermione going to the house it would make things a little more cheery. As George was right. When the pair stepped in normally the bright house was gloomy, but within an hour the family had certainly cheered up a bit. As much as George would have loved to stay, he knew Hermione was getting uncomfortable at all of the talk about their marriage, and how they were to have kids, and how they had to verify their marriage. George apparated with Hermione back to the flat, and as soon as they were inside Hermione grabbed George's arm.

"George?" She said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"I'm ready." George didn't know what she meant at first, but then knew by the look of slight lust in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he stared at her, and somehow could just tell, this was the readiest she was ever going to be for what was about to come.

"Yes." She said quietly.

George moved towards her and placed his hand on her cheek before leaning in and pressing his soft lips to hers. Hermione tangled her hands in George's hair, and he started to kiss her with more roughness and passion. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, George kept kissing her and they slowly made it to the bedroom.


	5. Cuddling

Weeks passed since Hermione and George's first sexual experience. She didn't feel awkward around him though, she didn't feel like it was a mistake, not at all. She felt . . . Butterflies. She had to admit, George was amazing, he was sweet, caring, and made it so Hermione was as comfortable as possible, even though they were having sex.

Hermione awoke next to George, his arm was draped lazily around her and he was snoring softly in her ear.

Hermione got up slowly; she decided she needed a shower. Hermione quietly made her way into the bathroom and started the shower. Hermione crawled into the warm water, it relaxing her tense muscles. Minutes later she hear George wake up, and he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hermione?" He asked, "Mind if I join?" George said from the other side of the door.

Hermione pondered the thought, she felt closer to George, and she would have to have sex with him again to get pregnant. . . But not now. She just wanted to be with him now.

"Sure" She said, soon enough George came in the bathroom and stripped down of his own clothes and climbed into the steaming shower.

Hermione wrapped her arms around George and rested her head on his soaking wet, warm chest. He instinctively snaked his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." George said, he kissed Hermione's forehead.

"For what?" Hermione asked, clearly confused.

"You had to lose your virginity to someone who you don't love." He said. Hermione nodded, this was the first time they'd spoken about their experience.

"Well, you were right; it was defiantly not the worst experience of my life." Hermione said, remembering what George had told her when he was comforting her.

George laughed and hugged Hermione closer to him.

"You weren't so bad yourself." He said to Hermione who blushed a deep scarlet.

Hermione and George stayed wrapped in each other's arms and let the water run over them for another moment before Hermione pulled away from George's embrace. Hermione pooled shampoo in her hand and started to rub it in George's hair, massaging it in his scalp.

George smiled and pressed his lips to Hermione's.

"You are too cute." He said when he pulled away; Hermione froze, did he actually like her? No, no way. They couldn't be falling for each other. It wasn't possible. She was still madly in love with his twin. Hermione smiled at him and moved on to the bar of soap. She lathered soap in her hands and ran her hands down George's back, and then down his torso, she loved the feeling of his muscles beneath her hands, all of the quidditch playing really paid off. Hermione finished washing George, and then he had his turn with her.

Hermione sat on the couch in one of George's tee shirts and sweatpants, while George was sitting next to her, his glasses on, furiously scribbling notes on parchment for his shop that was planned to reopen in a few months. Hermione didn't know what caused her to do this, but she leaned over and put her hand on George's bicep. George stopped and looked at her; she smiled weakly as a thin shade of pink crossed her cheeks.

"You need to relax." She said, George smiled and removed his glasses.

"And how do you recommend I do that Mrs. Granger?" He said, Hermione giggled.

"That's Mrs. Weasley to you." She said George was taken aback by her flirtatious and giggly behavior. Hermione moved her hand from his bicep up to his shoulder; she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. Hermione pulled George down so he was lying next to her on the couch, she brushed the strands of hair that were in his face away, and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I want to cuddle." Hermione said in a pouty voice, George gave her a confused glance, before wrapping his arm around her waist. George was starting to think maybe she missed Fred so much she was pretending that he was him, but then again, he thought she might actually like him. Hermione was beautiful, as she's proved to him many times, but could he love her like Fred did? He didn't even know anymore.

"George." Hermione said, her voice clear of the bubbly tone it had just a moment ago.

"Yeah 'Mione?" He asked, pressing his cheek against hers.

"When is the ministry coming?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He said truthfully. "Are you scared?" he asked.

He felt Hermione nod.

"Well don't be. There is nothing to be scared of." He soothed her, he started rubbing massaging circles around her hip bone, and Hermione got butterflies. She didn't know why she was acting so strange, but now she knew she just wanted to cuddle with George, an urge she'd never had before today.

Hermione fell into a light slumber, and George got up to make dinner. Before today, he'd never realized how much he liked to hold Hermione; she fit perfectly in his arms. _But more perfectly in Fred's _he thought.


End file.
